Obsession
by Undercover Ham-Ham Lover
Summary: Revised Bijou has had a hard time of Hamtaro to notice how much she cares for him, will they truly be together? Read and Review, sorry about the long wait!
1. Prologue

"As I open my eyes, the world seems dark to me…I see your smiling face as you stand before me…try as I might as I run to you to be in your arms, to hold me close as I've always wanted you to do. You move farther away as the darkness encloses me and consumes me. The light is gone…replaced by the darkness and sorrow only welcomed by a broken heart. I continue to walk in the darkness as it welcomes me into it…searching…searching for the light that was lost, the warmth I found in you…only you. Will I find the light I desire so much? Will I feel your warmth once more? Will it last and will it never leave me? Will it be true and never sway from me as we are together? The light…the foreboding light…I must…reach you…"


	2. Thinking of you

Obsession

Part 1 Thinking of you "Revised"

By: Undercover Ham Ham Lover

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hamtaro or any of the other hamsters, just a fan fic of R-Rated proportions. Toned down from last time….

The clock stroke one am as Bijou tossed and turned in her cage, unable to sleep as she dreamt of another attempt for the one she loved to show interest in her. She couldn't eat that night, even as Maria gave her undivided attention instead of the usual musical solo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bijou just eat for me…it's not bad…," Maria said to her troubled pet and friend.

"Maria…I am so sorry…I cannot…" Bijou thought to herself as Maria placed her back in her cage.

"Bijou…try to get some rest…and please eat…I'll see you in the morning…" Maria said as she got herself changed and went to bed, leaving Bijou alone in her thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her loneliness of her longing for the one she loved soon passed as she cried herself to sleep that night; it seemed that every night she did this. They way Hamtaro talked to her was shy and he would never make any attempts to show he cared, all he did was talk and treat her like everyone else. Of course she was ok with it sometimes, but on other occasions she needed him, for she did have a desire burning deep within her…

"Bijou…look how beautiful it is!" Hamtaro replied to her as they stood in front of a sunflower field holding paws.

"Oui, but it is only beautiful because I am with you, Hamtaro…" Bijou blushed making the reply.

"Heke?" replied the dumbfounded Hamtaro as he changed the subject "Race you to the sunflowers!"

Bijou sighed and looked at him. "Very well you are on Hamtaro…but maybe we should raise the stakes of this race…"

"Bijou what do you mean…?" asked Hamtaro who didn't quite understand.

Bijou smiled politely. "Hamtaro, if you win I will do anything you want…anything…" Bijou said seductively as her chest pushed against his, Hamtaro could feel something more than fur underneath it.

"Ok…Bijou if that will make you happy…." He replied nervously looking down, he could notice a glimpse of something within Bijou's fur and was resisting a strong urge to caress it, but he had no idea what it was…

"Ok…ready…" Bijou said as both took positions like runners for a big race, their hind legs rearing and ready to run at the sound of… "Go!!!" shouted the excited French hamster as both took off at the same time.

They race neck and neck all the way to the sunflowers, as once they got into a closer view of them, the beauty outshines the racers' ability to be unaffected as their attentions swayed from the race.

"Looks like you are behind Hamtaro!" Bijou called as she raced more ahead of him, nearing the finish as she was nearing the sunflower seeds.

"Bijou!! Look out!" Hamtaro called out, Bijou not noticing the small rock that tripped her and caused her to roll and fall onto the ground as Hamtaro touched the sunflower stem. 

"Ouchichi!" Bijou called out, as she was more concerned on the race then her own well being, as her foot did ache a bit.

"Bijou are you ok?!" Hamtaro called as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine…."

Hamtaro observed her swollen foot "You don't look it…"

"I said I'm fine!!" Bijou said angrily and full of sadness.

"Bijou…the race isn't important to me…" Hamtaro leaned down and helped her with her foot as he began rubbing it lovingly.

"It…it…isn't?" an astonished Bijou said as she let a moan of pleasure out as Hamtaro massaged her foot as it felt much better, it no longer ached her.

"It never was…I was worried about you Bijou…"

"B-b-but…why…" she leaned closer to him.

"Bijou…I…love you…" Hamtaro said softly

"You do?!" Bijou nearly fainted at the sound of the words as they vibrated through her ears.

"Yes…is that bad? I know you love Boss…"

"No no I love you Hamtaro!" She gave him a schmubby wubby in which he returned and felt different of doing.

"Say Bijou…" a grin was on Hamtaro's face. "What were the stakes?"

"Anything you wanted to do…" Bijou began to get a seductive smirk on her face as she touched Hamtaro's paw and noticed a part of him "rise to the occasion".

"Anything I wanted…" he moved his lips to hers, he could feel the heat of her mouth pushing against his as he moved closer.

"Anything…" she said as she moved a paw around his neck as their lips meant in a moment of passion as the next thing Bijou found was Hamtaro moving closer to her, holding her instinctively coast.

"Bijou…"Hamtaro said softly to his love. "I need you…"

"I need you too Hamtaro…" she leaned up and kissed his cheek sending his body into a frenzy of passion as he began kissing her lips. The wind from the sunflower field caressed them as their movements changed from simple kissing to more complex love making. "Ohhh Hamtaro…." Bijou moaned as some sweat did bead down her body during this experience together.

"Bijou…" Hamtaro cooed her as they continued being together in this moment that was theirs and theirs alone. Their body heat rose more and more as sweat beaded and trickled down their fur as Hamtaro continued in his objective for both of them to be happy together. "Hamtaro!!!" Bijou let out full of ecstasy in her voice as her body convulsed of pleasure as their experience was magically in full effect for both of them. Bijou closed her eyes as it took full effect over her.

As abruptly as it all began in how they were together, their coos, sweet talk and movements of their bodies entwined in the movements of love making, it ceased, as Hamtaro finished his movements along with Bijou. "Oh Bijou…" Hamtaro panted.

"Oh Hamtaro…" Bijou replied as her eyes opened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She noticed a change in scenery as she was back in her cage, her body full of sweat and between her legs were quite sticky as the fur had a clear liquid on them. She rose to her feet slowly panting. Distraught, angered and downhearted in where she was now.

"Again…why must he be like this? Why must he avoid me? I can't help but to feel this way for him…" she broke down, feeling cheated by this cruel dream for her deepest desire. This moment of loneliness was the cruelest, but she had to find a way, a way to overcome her longing for him, one way or another Hamtaro was going to be hers and hers alone…

[Ok that ends chapter one, I hope this is much better reworked for you, I need some reviews, thanks for reading!!!]


	3. Help from Friends?

[Well a change from before…completely revised I hope you all enjoy this one!!!]

Obsession

Part 2 Help from Friends?

By: Undercover Ham-Ham Lover

Bijou couldn't sleep the rest of the night as she sat there with the dream still dancing in her waking eyes. She approached her water bottle and used some of the water to drop onto her paws and gently bring her face into the water. It's cool and refreshing nature allowed her to relax in this moment of tranquility, of course it didn't last as the thoughts of her and Hamtaro raged rampant in her mind….

"I need to think of something…but what am I to do?" Bijou contemplated to herself as the water was losing it's effect on her, the reality slowing taking grip on her as she moved her paws and got more water from the bottle and cleaned herself off, noticing her body had a liquid on the side of her leg. "What is this?" The perplexed girl hamster observed as she used a claw and examined the contents on her leg, sniffing it, but in its appearance, definitely something to not taste as she soon realized it was….

"Ahhh!!" Bijou let out, surprised she had in fact did this to herself, the dream greatly fooled her body into believing the moment of passion had existed and all that was left was this. Bijou let out a great sigh and cleaned herself hastily; she then took great pride in cleaning the rest of her. After this monotonous task was complete she tried to sleep again. A few moments later, tossing and turning in the wood chips in her cage, she realized she couldn't sleep again. "Hamtaro…" she murmured from her lips as she rested against the wall of the cage, lost in deep thought, her eyes half awake, as if in a trance, a part of her trying to sleep, while another part was fixated on her mission, her focus at this point…Hamtaro…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn finally came as birds chirped near Maria's window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria opens the windows loudly, snapping Bijou out of her trance. "Morning Bijou! Did you sleep and eat well?" The happy owner looked into the cage at her pet. Bijou was still against the wall, and Maria's wake up call wasn't exactly comforting, as Bijou didn't respond and just closed her eyes more to rest. "Bijou? Are you ok? Maria reaches in and takes the zombified hamster out and observes her closely, after making a diagnosis she smiles lightly. Soothingly Maria talked to her. "Seems like you should sleep more Bijou…I'll play with you later…" Maria pets her lovingly before setting her back in the cage where Bijou returns to her slumber. Maria heads out of the room to practice the piano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried to return to sleep after Maria left, but it was impossible…the music she played was soothing, but that dream I couldn't get out of my mind…it wasn't the first time I dreamed like this…especially about him…

There was no point in sleeping anymore today…everything else was awake and so must I…my friends are waiting for me…I can't keep them waiting.

As I thought about this I walked slowly to the door, using the bars for support, my mind was still heavy, seems like I should have slept longer…no matter…everyone is waiting…especially Hamtaro…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few voices chime from outside the window on the tree branch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bijou! Girlfriend you there?" called Sandy as she was twirling her pink ribbon impatiently.

"Bijou, are you ok in there?" called a worried Pashmina as she fidgeted with her pink scarf nervously.

"Yes, here I am!" called Bijou as she slowly made it out of the window, as she then fell over on her side.

"Bijou!!" Both Sandy and Pashmina called out and hopped over and came to her side, helping her up. 

"I'm all right…" Bijou said slowly as her eyes were barely open and she was half-awake.

"Like how can you be? You just fell!" Sandy pointed out, as Pashmina helped Bijou up once more.

"We should go to the clubhouse…" Bijou answered.

"If you mean as in us three, no way!" Sandy shot back, sternly. "Look Bijou, you are in no condition to go there, you look not to good, like sick even."

"I'm alright, I just couldn't sleep…perhaps maybe at the clubhouse…" Bijou replied.

"What should we do Sandy?" Pashmina asked worried.

"Like I guess we have no choice, if we leave her here she could get worse, perhaps she is better with everyone." Sandy replied.

"Thank-q both of you…" Bijou replied quietly before closing her eyes.

"She seems to be in bad shape…" 

"I know but Maxy, will know what to do!"

"Of course Sandy, Maxwell would know what to do…"

"Like what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They carry Bijou; Bijou's paws rest on the shoulders of each Pashmina and Sandy as if she was a wounded soldier being carried out of combat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they carried me, I felt better enough that they let me walk again, but in between them, as to make sure to help me if I needed it.

Sandy asked me how I ended up like this, and I replied I just needed sleep, and maybe I could sleep at the clubhouse for now. At least for today so I could feel better, of course I couldn't tell her why I needed to be there, I needed to see Hamtaro…

Pashmina asked what I was dreaming about in that I couldn't sleep and I think I mumbled it without even thinking…for both girls paused and stared at me. Pashmina's face I never saw so pale, it's as if the concept of what I did in my mind was unheard of and largely forbidden…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You…did…what?" Pashmina stuttered as she tried to think of a reason to explain this to her, but she couldn't find one, her face so pale it shown through her fur as she didn't know of this nature, and especially from her friend.

"Like you just don't say I love you and do something like that Bijou…it's not right…" Sandy said the best she could, also trying to comprehend what Bijou had said.

"I know…" Bijou said shamelessly as she had a few tears stream down her face.

"Like it's ok Bijou…it's not totally bad, it just means you need to be with Hamtaro on more than a friendship level…"

"More than friends?" Pashmina still seeping in what she was just told. Pashmina was a gentle girl hamster and the concept of sex or any kind of romance was uncharted territory and hearing of Bijou's dream made her pale and now flush all at once.

"Totally…maybe not like that but maybe someday it would be…" Sandy blushed as she was thinking of her special someone. "Of course if someone got the hint instead of reading books all day than maybe we could perhaps do more…" Sandy said as her memories caught up with her again as she thought of her many times of speaking and romancing Maxwell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maxwell, so what do you want to do today?" Sandy blushed as she took one finger of her paw and ran it gently in a circle on Maxwell's chest.

"Uh huh…one sec Sandy…just let me finish this page…" Maxwell said as his nose was deep within a book as he sat there and kept on reading, ignoring Sandy.

"No one is here at the clubhouse, they all went to play ham soccer…perhaps we could…" Sandy's face turned crimson as she moved closer to him.

"Maybe later Sandy, I want to finish this chapter…" Maxwell said, his attention never divided from the book as he still kept reading with great interest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pashmina and Bijou exchanged confused glances as Sandy complained of her boyfriend woes as they continued walking toward the clubhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we doing today?" asked Oxnard as he was admiring a few sunflower seeds he had on the table.

"I dunno as long as it deals with me being with my Preshious-mina" Howdy replied as he was playing Go-Fish with Dexter, Cappy and Penelope.

"What do you mean your Preshious-mina? She's my Pashmina!" replied Dexter as in a huff the quiet game ended as an all out brawl ensued. Cards and other things were blown away as the two rivals exchanged blows.

"Oookwee!!" Penelope shouted to get Howdy and Dexter's attention, but to no avail they continued to fight.

"Hey guys cut it out!" Cappy shouted as he moved Penelope away from the two brawlers so she wouldn't be hurt.

"That's enough!!!" bellowed Boss as he open the door to his room, to greet the day's guests to the clubhouse. 

The attackers stopped and helped pick up the cards, as they apologized for their behavior.

Panda opens the door and greets everyone and sits down next to Stan, who looked like he was practicing a few lines in his many attempts to flirt either Bijou or Pashmina into going out with him. "Is anyone else coming today?" Panda asked the ham-hams already present. Most replied by shaking their heads, as well as…

"WHAT?! Bijou isn't here?!" Boss stammered as he noticed Bijou or any of the girls were not present yet today.

"Calm down Boss, I am sure she is coming along with the other girls…" Maxwell added as he had his nose in a new book.

"Heh perhaps you're right…" Boss said relieved as he wiped some sweat from his brow and sat in his chair and silently waited. 

"Anyway…anyone want a sunflower seed?" Oxnard offered.

"Sure I'll take one…" Boss replied as he happily began to eat one that was offered to him, Stan and Panda also accepted the deal as they too enjoyed a nice sunflower seed.

"Is there any left?" both Howdy and Dexter replied as they finished picking up their mess.

"Nope…all gone!" Oxnard said as both Howdy and Dexter exchanged defeated glances.

"Perhaps maybe next time you two shouldn't fight…" Boss replied, eating his seed more luxuriously in front of Howdy and Dexter as he slowly ate it, making both of them watch in awe to have some.

"You can share with me guys…" Panda said as he broke his into three equal parts. 

"Thank-q" both replied teary eyed as they accepted from the smiling Panda who joined them in the krumping of the seeds.

The door to the clubhouse open slowly as the knob was turned slowly, and the three girls entered.

"Hamha!" A tired Bijou replied as she yawned.

"Hamha!" replied the two remaining girls as they sat down, Sandy next to Maxwell, who was absorbed into the book, as Pashmina sat next to Penelope who was more than happy to see her again.

"Bijou are you all right?!" Boss runs over and asks her worriedly.

"Yes Boss I am fine…I just need to sleep…" she glanced around the room with one of her eyes as the other remained half opened. Hamtaro was nowhere to be found his stool was empty. "Has anyone seen…"

"Hamtaro?" Oxnard replied. "He didn't walk with me like he normally did on the way here, he never came here today.

"Oh…" Bijou replied a bit saddened from this bit of news, Pashmina and Sandy exchanged glances of concern for her.

"You should like lay down in Boss's room!" replied Sandy.

"Yeah…" Pashmina added, "You are still tired…"

Maxwell perked up from his book. "A hamster needs a decent amount of sleep in order to perform well during the day, you need to rest…"

"I-I-in m-m-my room…" Boss stuttered.

"Is that ok Boss?" Bijou asked kindly.

"Ok? O-of course it is…by all means! Make yourself at home!" Boss said excitedly.

"Ok…merci Boss" Bijou said as a sweat drop beaded down her fur when Boss said that.

"You are welcome…" Boss said as he began to daydream as Bijou walked into his room and closed the door, and her plopping down into the bed could be heard from the outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Boss…" Bijou said playfully.

"Y-y-y-yes B-b-b-bijou?" Boss asked nervously

"Come on in, I could use the company!" Bijou seductively winked at Boss, causing his cheeks to flush.

"O-o-ok B-b-b-bijou…here I come!" Boss said as he ran in and closed the door behind him.

"Over here…" Bijou said as she patted the bed with her paw. Boss slowly moved, and when Bijou exposed some blankets for him to join her, he gladly got in next to her.

"Bijou…there is something I need to say…" Boss said to her.

"I…know…and so do I Boss…" she replied while blushing

"I love you…" both said at once blushing at one another.

They sat there silent and both their faces were flush the more they looked at one another, until…

"Say Bijou…" Boss said with a snide smile crossing his lips. "Since we are already here…why don't we make the best of the situation…

"Oh Boss…" Bijou said as she could feel Boss begin to touch her sides, moving his paws slowly up and down her and getting into position…WHAP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up!!" 

"Uh wha?" Boss said as there was drool on his bottom lip as he was standing there, coming out of his daze as he looked toward his bedroom, waiting for the daydream to come true.

"Like don't make me have to hit you again Boss…" Sandy said sternly as she twirled her ribbon by Boss.

"Oh…no…it's ok…just was lost in thought…" Boss said as he rubbed his head and blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sigh…Hamtaro were are you?" Bijou asked herself as she cuddled more in Boss's bed, the blankets keeping her warm, as she looks up at the ceiling and pictures Hamtaro smiling above her. "I hope you do come today…" She said as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a nice slumber…

[Ok that concludes another chapter, keep the reviews coming and I keep writing! Later!!]


	4. Clubhouse Commotion

[A/N: Thanks for the kind words I shall continue this, for I needed to hear those things thank you...]

Obsession

Part 3 Clubhouse Commotion

By: Undercover Ham-Ham Lover

As Bijou rested peacefully in Boss's room the others continued their normal business. Once greetings were all exchanged, the normal meeting of what to do was discussed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we going to do today hams?" asked Boss as he kept one eye on his bedroom door.

"Well I am not sure, can anyone else think of something?" Dexter added

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked

"Not sure what the tyke said but I reckon she can't come up with anything either." implied Howdy.

"Well I could build us something to play with…" Panda suggested

The other ham-hams pondered this for a bit it seemed like a reasonable idea.

"Like what do the rest of us do in the meantime Panda? " Sandy replied

"Um…good point…" Panda replied

All the rest of the hams fall out of the stools in response to this.

"That leaves us right where we started!" Oxnard said

"Well what can we do?" Pashmina said

"Hamtaro was always good at deciding what we do next…" Oxnard replied

"Yeah but he isn't here…does anyone know where he is?" Cappy said

Every hamster exchanged glances, and found same results, except for Penelope who was in her blissful state of childhood, unknowing to understand most current events like this one.

"So no one has seen him…" Boss replied

"When was the last time he was seen?" Maxwell said

"Well ham dudes and ladies, I saw him yesterday his normal cheerful self, he was fine then, and so was Pashmina…" Stan winks when he says that to her.

"Uh…right Stan sure…" Pashmina says while sweat dropped from his statement.

"What's wrong Pashy? You seem uptight about something…what's on your mind?" Stan flirtatiously asked her.

"Nothing…nothing Stan…" Pashmina stuttered nervously nearly letting out a small peep of nervousness.

"Knock it off bro! It's just from earlier ok? Nothing you or the boys need to be concerned with!" Sandy sternly replied shocking Maxwell and the others.

"S-s-sandy! Maxwell was speechless from her outburst as well as a few others shocked, Sandy was never that mad at Stan.

"What did I-I do sis? All I did was ask her what was wrong!" Stan shouted back.

"Yeah but you don't need to be a dork about it!" Sandy shouted back.

"QUIET!!" Shouted Boss as the clubhouse grew quiet. "Bijou is trying to sleep, if you can't be nice take it outside!"

Everyone remains silent a pin drop could easily be heard, as well as the beating all the ham-hams hearts as the clubhouse was filled with silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Boss shouting and I could not stay asleep too long…I had another dream about him…not like before…this one was much different. I dreamt the more we were together, we were in fact drifting apart…I reached my paw to his but he kept moving further away from me. I could see his look of sorrow on his face, mine must have matched his…that dream felt so real…it seems right in what has happened so far…that I may never be with him…try as I might never…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bijou softly began to cry as tears rolled down her cheeks staining the pure white fur. The other hamsters from outside could hear her crying softly inside Boss's room.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Cappy said softly, as the silence in the clubhouse was broken at first by Bijou then him.

"My goodness, what could make her feel this bad? She seems very upset!" Maxwell implied his face finally not buried deep within the compounds of his new book.

"Well…this morning she had a bad dream…" Sandy said to the rest of the ham-hams.

"What sort of dream was it?" Howdy asked

At the sound of those words Pashmina fainted, recalling what Bijou had told her what the dream was. All the hams in shock rushed over to her.

"Hey Pashy wake up! It's ok only me!" Stan winked and grinned at the timid girl hamster as his paw touched hers to help her up.

Pashmina opened one eye and saw his grin. "AHH!" She shrieked and smacked him on the cheek totally shocking Stan and making Howdy and Dexter grin in victory and amusement at the gesture.

"What was that for?" asked Stan shocked.

"Anyway…" Oxnard said trying to change the subject. "What about Bijou?"

"Well (sigh) if Bijou is upset she needs to be alone right now, being here isn't going to be good for her, let's head outside for now…" Boss said softly.

"That sounds like a good idea Boss!" Maxwell said

"Yeah I can still build something for us, while the rest play a game waiting!" Panda chimed in.

"Right sure whatever ham dude…" Stan said rubbing his cheek.

"Yes…but what game?" Dexter asked.

"We'll have to think of something partner, but I know it will be more fun than staring at an eye soar like you! I never knew eyes flew did you? Heh heh! I crack myself up!" Howdy began to cackle.

All the ham-hams in the room sweat dropped at the joke from Howdy and sighed.

"Anyone can tell a joke, but it takes someone with skill to make it work…zu…zu…zu…" Snoozer added.

"Very funny partner, what makes you think you know about jokes? You were asleep and are sleeping all the time. Howdy replied as he got close to Snoozer.

"I am not sleeping and your jokes keep me from sleeping…" Snoozer added.

"Right…" Howdy nodded to protest while the other hamsters giggled at the response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seems like everyone else is having a good time…why can't I feel better? Hamtaro…where are you…there is so much I have to say…so much I have to do…I can't rest…I need to go find him…but…I need my strength so I might as well rest…even if I cannot…I do not know what to do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other hams heard silence from Boss's room and knew she wasn't doing any better so most began to go outside.

"Perhaps we play ham soccer!" Cappy suggested

"That seems to be in theory the best thing to do right now." Maxwell added

"Maxy are you going to play too or sit in here all day?" Sandy said while tapping her right foot impatiently. 

"Um…er…a…right Sandy I will…" Maxwell put down his book finally as Sandy took his arm and dragged him outside.

"Coming Boss-man?" Stan said 

"I'll be there in a minute or two, I want to make sure Bijou knows where we are going and is doing ok." Boss replied

"Sure you do that…" Stan said as he noticed Pashmina talking to and walking with Penelope. "Hey Pashy wait up! It's Stan your dream ham!"

"Um…right…" Pashmina blushed as she took Penelope's paw and both of them ran faster ahead so Stan couldn't catch up to her.

"What is wrong with her today?" Stan sighed defeated as he walked alone.

"Say Stan I'll walk with you…" Oxnard said while eating a fresh sunflower seed.

"Thanks…ham dude…" Stan said downhearted as he walked slowly with Oxnard.

As more of the ham-hams piled out of the clubhouse to another area of the forest, the chattering among them growing more and more distant, Boss began to ponder how to talk to Bijou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure Bijou will be alright?" Pashmina asked worriedly to Sandy who was still dragging Maxwell.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…it's leaving Boss alone with her I am worried about…" Sandy replied.

"Sandy…" Maxwell said

"Yes Maxy what is it?" Sandy said lovingly

"You don't have to drag me anymore…I'm away from the books…" he answered his arm hurting from her forced action.

"Oh right sorry Maxy…" She then kissed him on the cheek in front of the others, causing them to make some fun at Maxwell, embarrassing the bookworm further.

"Sandy…" Howdy said

"and…" Dexter added

"Maxwell" Panda added

"sitting in a" Oxnard said

"Tree" Cappy said

"ookwee?" Penelope said as everyone fell over after the breakout of the joke on Maxwell.

"Aw darn she ruined it…" Howdy said after getting up.

"Nice one Penelope…" Pashmina whispered to her and both Sandy and Maxwell nodded in thanks causing the tiny ham-ham to blush under the blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok I can do this…I can do this…" Boss murmured to himself as he stood by the door to his room, where Bijou was resting and feeling depressed. "B-b-b-b-Bijou? Are you awake…?" He stuttered the bravest he could.

"Bijou are you awake…well ok…just wanted to say the rest of us are going to play ham-soccer…and I hope you can join us after you rest…we would really like you to play…"

No answer…Boss stood there silent for a good 4 minutes and 15 seconds…until…

"Boss…" Bijou replied timidly "Could you come in here please? I need to talk to you…"

Boss's heart stopped on those words, as he grew more nervous than ever before he stood there, his paw shaking to turn the handle to his room…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back in the forest…

"Where do you think Hamtaro is?" Oxnard asked as they were picking teams.

"That's a good question Oxnard…something we may have to investigate…" Maxwell said

"Maxwell…no reading…" Sandy said sternly.

"But…" Maxwell replied

"No buts…" Sandy said sternly

"Oh…ok…" Maxwell sighed in defeat.

"Has anyone seen him yesterday?" Pashmina asked

"Well he did go with us to the forest yesterday…" Howdy said

"I saw him talking to everyone, he seemed happy…" Dexter added

"Yeah so nothing wrong there…was there anything different?" Stan asked "I'll take Pashmina on my team…come here Pashy baby…to the winning side…" he said smoothly while with his trade mark wink.

"Um…is there a chance for a redo?" Pashmina said as Howdy and Dexter smiled at one another once more as Stan was again shot down to be with Pashmina.

"I'll take Cappy…" Oxnard said as each captain took turns in whom to be on the ham soccer teams.

"Cool…" As Cappy said that he remembered something else. "Did anyone else notice Sparkle talking to Hamtaro?"

All the other hamsters fell silent.

"Sparkle?" Sandy said

"Oh yeah that fine ham-girl was here yesterday…she didn't talk much just to Hamtaro I think…I do remember them go somewhere private…" Stan said

"Of course!" Maxwell said. "Sparkle was at the clubhouse yesterday, and she wasn't so mean as she usually was…"

"Yeah that's right, she actually did play a few games with us!" Pashmina added.

"I wonder if that is why Hamtaro isn't here? What did they talk about?" Maxwell asked

"Good question Maxwell, but unless she is here, we won't know the answer…" Dexter replied.

"Looks like we have someone to find hams! Quick let's come up with a plan to find Sparkle!" Maxwell said

"Wouldn't she have like left like she normally does to go with Glitter and tour?" Sandy said.

"She's still in town…I saw her with Glitter at a restaurant wanting top service for their breakfast…" Oxnard said smacking his lips and drooling a bit as he thought of the food.

"Of course you remember if it deals with food partner…" Howdy said.

"Ok so we split up and search town…" Maxwell said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-want m-m-m-m-m-me B-b-b-b-b-b-Bijou?" Boss said as he slowly turned the handle and opened the door and see the teary eyed Bijou.

"Yes…" she sadly said as she patted the bed to her side. "Come closer…"

Boss froze as he saw her. "This must be it!" he thought as he kept his focus on one thing… "Don't screw up. Don't screw up!" he thought as he took each step to the lying hamster, each step felt like a mile to reach Bijou until he was at the other side of the bed. "You wanted me for something?" He very nervously replied to her.

"Yes…" Bijou said meekly.

"You don't look so good are you ok? Is something wrong? What can I do for you? Boss asked worriedly as he sat down next to her on the bed his cheeks a rosy red.

Bijou moved closer still in the blankets and her arms then swung around Boss's waist as she buried her head in his chest. "Hold me…" she softly replied.

[That concludes another chapter…until later! Please review more!]


	5. Confession

[A/N Sorry for the wait on this chapter…I will try not to again…I hope…just read and disclaimer wise…I own no one! Also this may be one way in how the story goes, I will see on both sides to it…]

Confession…

Tension increased in that room, it felt as if the air and all life had been sucked out of it. Boss sat there, Bijou holding him for support, his lips dry, his face pale with nervousness. His eyes bulging as romantic and passionate thoughts raged rampant in what he should say and do, in order to make her happy again. But how would he tell her his feelings? Sure they were friends, but she merely saw him as only a big brother to her…maybe now, if he can cheer her up, that they could be together…

(Gulp) Boss swallowed deeply as his paws were twitching in fear of what to do, his stomach was tight, not as much from Bijou's grasp on it, but the sheer terror of rejection grasped his entire being like a vice. His throat drying up, he had to take a few short breaths trying to regain some composure to Bijou's intimate moment with him.

"Boss?" Bijou said slowly, her face now burying deeper in Boss's wild fur on his chest. 

"I…I'm here Bijou…" He finally answered. "What is the problem?"

"Well…" Bijou began a bit stifled to tell him, her nerves were shot from the lack of sleep and she really needed some more time to say. "I…" she slowly cut herself off.

(Gulp) "O…ok…" He responded, figuring she needed more time to speak as he could feel her squeezing his waist tighter with her delicate paws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Exactly, where are we to look to find Sparkle, if all we know is where she was for breakfast?" 

"We won't know unless we figure out bro, so like wait a sec!"

"Sorry sis…so Pashy-babe…want to search with me?"

"Ah…oh…no…n-not really…"

"Leave Pashmina alone!"

"Second that partner!"

"I like my new cap…"

"I think I lost my seed…oh wait here it is…"

"Ookwee?"

"OK! Everybody, calm down! We are going to need to split up to find Sparkle! She may tell us what she and Hamtaro were discussing, and my find him as well too!"

"Ok Maxy…so who is with whom?"

"Um…ok…Howdy and Dexter can search the northern part of the harbor together!"

"What?!"

"Ha ha! I guess that leaves me and Pashmina together!"

"Actually Stan, you can go with Panda and check out by the temple!"

"What! Oh no fair ham-dude…"

"That leaves me and Penelope together to check by the toy store!"

"Ookwee!"

"Good thinking Pashmina. Ok! Oxnard, you and Cappy can check by the local boutique stores in town, the ones Glitter and Sparkle love to shop at…"

"Ok got it! Better put my seed in my ear for safe keeping!"

"Good thing I have my brand new lucky cap today!"

"That just leaves me and Sandy…"

"Oh Maxy! How romantic!"

"…to check out the library!"

"Ugh…like how totally uncool…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel so secure with Boss right now…how do I tell him how I feel? I know he cares for me, and he wouldn't mind my feelings…I hope…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boss looked down at Bijou and her demeanor wasn't changing one bit. Her paws were still shaky and he could feel the fur on his chest a bit moist from Bijou's tears soaking it, as it seemed Bijou had resumed crying, this time on him. "Bijou? Is there something wrong?" Boss slowly placed his paws around her and Bijou just sniffled back softly, trying to dry her eyes. 

"I…" she softly began not knowing how to continue, her stomach contracted on her and gripped her with a deep amount of queasiness and ruefulness and anxiety, swirling with each moment that passed mixing, changing all into a severe depression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel so queasy, why can't I tell him? Why am I so afraid? Boss is caring and would understand how I feel…why can I not say it? I feel so bad…why can't this pain go away?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well the harbor sure seems nice, don't it Dex? He he!" 

"Let's just find Hamtaro and/or Sparkle shall we? And leave the pleasantries behind this time!"

"What do you mean by that?"

(Sigh) "Howdy, sometimes you astound me…"

"Is that so? Then let me ask you this…"

"If it's another joke I don't want to hear it!"

"If Sparkle sells sea shells by the sea shore…"

"I'm not listening!"

"Aw common let me finish!"

"No…no more jokes!" 

"But…"

"No buts…"

"Well you are gonna listen anyway!"

"Why me?"

"…then what would she sell in the ocean?"

"I dunno…fish?"

"Wrong! Starfish! She would sell starfish! You know her being a pop star! He he he, I crack myself up!"

"Why couldn't you lose your sense of humor!"

(Sweat drops) "Oh that was harsh Dex, real harsh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A temple! Like we would find her at a temple! Like you can't pick up babes at a temple, none that would have any fun if you know what I mean!"

"What do you mean Stan? Hey look at that nice block of wood over there and the craftsmanship of the temple!"

"Right…so…maybe we should go somewhere man! She obviously isn't here…"

"Maybe we should ask those girls…over…"

"Babes! You said babes! He-l-l-l-l-oooooo ladies! Your Casanova of ham-ham love has arrived!

(Sweat drops) "I hope the guys are having better luck than we are…" (Sigh)

Panda on looks as Stan tries another one of his attempts of flirting and making out with the local ham-girls of the temple, none too thrilled with his approach. Panda after watching this scene continues to look at the temple with a few inventive ideas racing through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! Look at those hats! That place looks cool!"

"I don't know about you Cappy, but those cakes in that display window are truly a work of art…ohhhh!"

"Let's check the hat store!"

"Bakery!"

"Hat store!"

"Bakery!"

"Hat store!"

"Bakery!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere! Let's use your seed and toss it up and call it! The winner gets to decide the location!"

"I dunno that's my lucky seed…"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right! Ok! I take the light side!"

"I'll take the dark side, say Oxnard how did this side get that dark anyway?"

"Um…must be since I have my paws on that side mostly or that part is in my ear…"

(Sweat drops) "Ok…I'll just toss it up then…"

"Common light!"

"Dark, I wanna see some hats!"

Of course Cappy tossed it, but not factoring the storm drain by the street was a mistake, as Oxnard's lucky seed made a fortunate landing inside it.

"Ahhh! NO! MY SEED!"

"Can you get a good look and see what side is up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like this is soooooo boring!"

"A…B…So far no sign of him…"

"Like why did you say _we_ can search a library?"

Maxwell deep in thought as he studied the card catalog with an impatient Sandy tapping her foot in disgust.

"Ah ha!"

"What! You find Sparkle or Hamtaro?"

"No, even better! I found this library carries the book I have searched for weeks to read!"

A shocked Sandy watches as a carefree Maxwell skipping happily and merrily away to another part of the library in search of his discovery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ookwee!!"

"Be careful on that train Penelope! It can be dangerous!"

"Ookyoo?"

"Well I guess you are right, it seems harmless, and we can enjoy ourselves while we are here!"

"Ookwee!"

They ride on a small train that carries them through the toy store.

"Wow this is fun!"

"Ookwee!"

A human at the other end of the store, turns the knob to the train from a low speed to a max speed.

"Oh my goodness! Penelope, hold on!"

"Ookwee!!!" Penelope cried as the train grew faster and faster, until a dead end wall could be seen as well as a long stretch of track that at their speed would send them across the toy store, with much injury in result. Then, Pashmina noticed a plastic tree coming up before the junction. Noticing their choices, Pashmina had to act fast.

"Hold on Penelope!" Penelope held on tightly to her waist, sobbing slowly with fear. With a flick of her paw, she removed her scarf and used it like a grappling hook that wrapped around the plastic tree's trunk and pulled them safely from the train, which smacked into the dead end wall, in a screeching halt. Both hamsters left to on look the wreckage that occurred. Pashmina covering Penelope's eyes from the carnage.

"Are you ok!" She sweetly replied as they calmed down, and removing her paws from Penelope's eyes.

"Ookyoo…" Tears form in her eyes, as she looks up at Pashmina for comfort her paws within the blanket outstretched and twitching with fear.

"Don't cry Penelope…it's ok now…" Pashmina hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I was scared too, but we are both ok, let's just keep looking for now and ride trains another time!"

"Ookyoo…" Penelope slowly said and nodded, until Pashmina hugged her again and Penelope smiled much more for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah…what a beautiful day for a stroll in the forest…" 

"Oinky!" Herbert added to Jingle's remark.

"Why today I bet would be a nice day for some poetry! The sun is shining lovely; the birds are singing their tune to greet us! And the river is flowing nicely as we walk by the riverbank."

"Oinky!"

"Indeed Herbert, you have a way with words…"

"Oink!"

"Well so far so good around here…" Jingle plucks the strings on his guitar for a few notes and dwindles in thought for a few moments as Herbert walked deeper in the forest.

"Oinky…"

"So you think I should recite so far what I have been thinking?"

"Oinky!"

"Ok then I will…" He strums on his guitar more as he gazes up to the heavens of daylight and recites his verses.

"_On the many journeys undaunted…_

__

on the roads traveled, unwanted

__

We have come so far on our way,

__

Even if we can never stay

__

In one place for a day

__

Searching for answers of truth

__

Which answers are always aloof,

__

That we may need a…"

"Oinky!"

"That doesn't rhyme with aloof!"

"Oinky!" Herbert stops as something has caught his attention. As they watch the riverbank closely. As the object in question seems familiar…

"What is it?" Jingle hops off his friend and looks in the direction Herbert's snout is pointing. "Well, what a surprise…" He walks closer to the object he sees in near distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boss concentrates deeper, his heart racing and his head light. The words were on the tip of his tongue; all he had to do was say them. "That should make her better, if she knows how I feel, it will wipe away all her pain she feels now…I know it will!" He thought as his mind raced, his right paw clenching his sheets tighter to his bed. "Come on Boss, don't mess up, you the ham!" He thought as Bijou raised her face to his. He could see her look of sorrow, lost in her dark, lonely ocean of eyes.

"Bijou…" He finally could mutter.

"Boss…" Bijou said, her lips finally able to muster some courage from within.

"I…" Boss replied

"I…" Bijou said slowly

"Lllll…Boss replied a bit nervous but regaining his courage to finish.

"Love Hamtaro…" Bijou said into his eyes slowly.

[A/N Ok…here's where I stop for now, keep the reviews coming! Thank you for the support!]


	6. Sewer Shenanigans

Obsession Part 5

Sewer Shenanigans

By Undercover Ham-Ham Lover

[A/N I still don't own Hamtaro or characters, enjoy this long awaited chapter!]

"My seed!" Help me get it back Cappy!"

"Oxnard hey cut it out I don't want to go down there!!!"

"We gotta go and now!"

After very little persuasion, Oxnard forced Cappy into the storm drain along with him to fetch his precious seed. It was only the start of what adventure they were about to experience.

Rolling, tumbling as water rushed below them as they headed down the storm drain that lead to a series of pipes in an old fashioned chase of the seed along a crude water slide.

"Whoa, good thing I am wearing my swimming cap!"

"But I thought hamsters can't swim!"

"Good point, we're about to find out!"

"Whoooooooooooooooa!"

Oxnard and Cappy look down as the pipe leads to the drainage of the sewer, among the mass of other pipes that drain into the river that is the sewer, full of assorted and filthy remains that can only be described as:

"Gross!!!" Oxnard and Cappy replied in unison, as their trip ended and they fell smack dab into an old cardboard box, which seemed to transport paperback books.

As their words echoed slightly down the sewer, a few other creatures can be seen on a few wooden planks, basking in the sewer's dank but warm atmosphere. The "creatures" take it upon themselves to peer onto the new arrivals to their domain and investigate.

A few snarls and growls can be heard deeper down the sewer.

"Oxnard, what on earth was that?"

"I…don't…know and don't want to know, I just want my seed!" Oxnard shivering in fear pulled his ears down over his eyes to cover them.

"I don't like this either, I want to go home! Hamtaro wouldn't be caught dead down here!"

A few more growls get louder and closer.

"Do you realize what you are saying Cappy? We could be dead!"

Oxnard has a slight nervous breakdown and begins to cry for the time being.

"Oxnard…come on quiet down! Whatever is out there will hear us!"

Just then the growls got louder and both ham-hams' fur grew pale as their eyes widened in horror, waiting what could deliver their demise on a silver platter.

Cappy adjusted his eyes slightly while huddling with Oxnard. "Hey Oxnard, look!" Cappy whispers to Oxnard "It seems to be a pair of cats!"

"Cats!" Oxnard yelps nervously, almost causing the cats to look their way.

"Quiet!" Cappy places his paw over Oxnard's mouth "I don't think they can see us yet, but why?"

"Maybe because how far away we are, and this box contains some nice protection from being seen!" Oxnard replied a bit relaxed as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the sewer, it seemed this box that they had fortunately fallen into is far too tall for them to be seen through, not directly.

"Let's keep it that way…" Cappy said calmly, relieved at this stroke of luck upon them. "For now we might as well just coast down the sewer, as long as we are here, we're fine."

Oxnard nodded in agreement and slumped back in a corner of the box to rest. "So what do we do till we find my seed?"

"We have to find that too? Oxnard can't we just go? It's just a dumb seed, you can get a new one anytime!" Cappy said a bit enraged but not high enough for the cats to hear him talk.

"Just…just a seed!" Oxnard shouted in rage

"Quiet!" Cappy jumped and covered his mouth once more. "Keep it down or we're cat food!" Oxnard nods and calms down and Cappy releases his paw from Oxnard's face.

"That seed is very important to me Cappy…more important then any other seed or toy that I could ever get…" Oxnard said softly as tears swelled in his eyes and a few ran down his cheeks.

"Why though, what makes it so special?"

"Well it's a long story…I could tell you…"

Cappy looks around at their surroundings, at the other corners of the box and takes a whiff at how bad the sewer smells, causing his stomach to cringe and gives Oxnard a half, grimacing smile "Alright, it seems we have nothing better to do then that…"

"Well…" Oxnard takes a deep breath, nearly gagging on the sewer air before continuing. "It all started…"

The sun had shown greatly and warmly over the scenery. The clouds never seemed fluffier, the hay never felt much nicer, (kush-kush) and that day I was changed forever…

(Bada Bada Bada Bada) I had made my way to this new frontier that I had never been to before, I was used to Kana's house and my cage or the backyard, but never this place with wide open spaces. From once Kana had set me down to take a look around, I found myself in a place she called a farm. It was a paradise among hamsters, the sunflowers were as tall as trees, they were huge and the seeds were plentiful…

"I hate to break up the trip down memory lane Oxnard, but what does this have to do about your seed?" Cappy tapped his foot impatiently on the bottom of the box.

"Oh um I'm getting there Cappy just give me a minute, the thought of all the sunflowers and seeds again is making me hungry…"

(Sweat drop) "Oxnard…the story…"

"Oh right…"

(Ticky ticky ticky) I had walked slowly around when I noticed for the first time her…

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe, it was strange I never felt like that before besides being around sunflower seeds, the way her hair moved in the wind and how her smile made my fur stand up on it's end…. (Kush-kush kush-kush)

Slowly she walked through the field and past me without noticing me, so I decided to follow her…until…she reached a giant animal!

"What kind of animal was it?"

"It was big, really big and it made a loud noise and scared me away from her, I ran all the way back behind a fence post." Oxnard shivers for a moment "It was a donkey…"

Anyway when I turned back around from the post, she was gone…so I slowly walked to the barn and decided to find a seed or two to feel better, it was safer in there. After awhile of sitting in the hay, and no luck in finding seeds, I decided to perhaps look around somewhere else, that's when I ran into something else…

"So what happened this time?"

"Cappy, I'm getting to it…"

"But did you find any cool hats? Otherwise this story is kind of boring…"

"I'm getting to the good part, I promise…anyway…"

I must have done something in the barn to upset something because I heard a loud noise like a bird but it wasn't as big, that is until I turned around and saw a…

"Chicky-chicky wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could away from them, there was like three or five of them I don't know I think I'm not good at numbers. But I ran as fast as my paws could carry me, way out into the sunflower fields. "Come on leave me alone!" I shouted back but it wasn't good enough they kept chasing me and chasing me until. (Bang!) I hit a stem of a sunflower seed, and they had caught up to me, I was trapped, just then…I heard a voice…it was so heavenly…like an angel!

"Hey there! Leave that city boy alone unless you want to try fighting someone with a bigger backbone!"

The chicky-chickies were too scared from this angel and they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them! I was really glad!

"Say are you alright there?" She said in the sweetest tone "Not many hamsters are seen in these parts, especially on this farm…"

"I…um…I'm…"

"So I guess you are the one that girl brought here? I was wondering when you were going to say hi, you ran off like a scared cat last time I saw you."

"I…um…yeah…" I looked down and saw a seed, it must have fell from the sunflower when I ran into it, I leaned over to pick it up.

"Here let me help you there…" She leaned down and our paws met on the sunflower seed, her paw on top of mine, I could feel how warm she was, my paw felt really warm and for a strange reason my face did too… (Kush-kush)

"Thank-q…" I touched her paw a bit longer and looked into her eyes, she seemed to look a bit hot too.

"You…are welcome stranger…my name's Pepper, yours is?"

"Ox…Oxnard…"

"It's nice to meet you Oxnard, would you like me to show you around? Come on I know this whole place like the back of my paw, I know the best places to find seeds and hide and have fun!"

"Sssure…Pepper…" She was still holding my paw and finally she let it go and ran ahead of me, and then I followed her, I placed the seed in my ear for safe keeping as I raced after her and she showed me around. It was a lot of fun, and before long I had to go home and I had to say goodbye to her for then. But time passed and I was able to see her again another time and then when Hamtaro went with me…the seed that I hold is what I have to remember that day because…

"Oxnard, this day was fun…" Pepper said that day as the sun was setting and I was getting ready to go home with Kana that day.

"Yeah, thank-q for making it fun Pepper…" I smiled back at her and she smiled at me, and I took the seed out of my ear and showed it to her. "I didn't eat this seed Pepper, you can have it if you want…"

"Oxnard it's alright, you keep it." She pushed it back to my paws but she kept hers on mine. "Keep it as a momento for your time here on the farm to perhaps think of today and perhaps me…" She seemed a bit hot again, but I felt the same too, our cheeks were both red again, just like the sunset.

"Ok Pepper sure, I'll see you again right?"

"Well Kana is related to Dillon so I think she will be back sometime this summer or next, but in the meantime y'all better not lose that seed or I'll mess you up worse then a chicky-chicky! You promise?"

"Alright Pepper I won't, I promise" I smiled back and I could see a twinkle in her eyes, I felt even warmer as my heart made it harder to think otherwise, and that's when Kana came by and put me back in the cage and I went home.

"So is that why you get all silent and Boss-like when you see Pepper?"

"I…um…don't know what you are talking about Cappy…" Oxnard brushes some sweat away from his nose nervously.

"Ok, so we might as well get the seed back, or Pepper will cream you!" Cappy laughed slightly at that imagery that took place in his mind. Oxnard probably facing a slight dimmer fate then the chicky-chickies that gave him such a hard time that day on the farm, and from how Pepper handles donkeys like Boss told him, Oxnard would be in a bit of trouble.

"But the cats are there" Oxnard takes a closer look on the plank by the cats "Hey!!! MY SEED IS ON THAT!!!"

As if that could be one of the biggest mistakes of his life, causing all of the nature of the sewer to be rocked by his comments. He brought on the fury of what would be a likelihood of their own demise, as the cats sailing the sea of filth now spotted our two ham-intruders and weren't going to take it lying down.

With a few hisses and growls and meows of cat-tongue and a few pounces, one cat made it's way to the box and prepared to strike them. Of course in this scenario it was either sink or swim, but since hamsters couldn't swim they had to take the lesser of two evils, which was interpreted as get the hell out of the box. In a moment's glance both hamsters dived for their lives as they looked onto the cat sharpening its claws on the side of the box like a scratching post, as they tried to combat the current that was pushing them under the water. The one thought that struck in the back of Oxnard's mind was simplistic enough: "Oh my…" followed by a few prayers to never jump in a storm drain first without a type of scuba gear and perhaps something to keep cats at bay.

"Oxnard, ugh what do we do?" Cappy said fighting off the current as much as he could, finding a flimsy piece of wood to take hold and keep surfaced, Oxnard grabbing Cappy's foot and hoisting himself up and holding it as well.

"I don't know Cappy, but I can't leave without the seed!"

"You will die if you go get it now!"

Just then as a fate couldn't make it anymore interesting for the duo, the other cat was by them, conveniently taking its time in awaiting it's delicacies to reach it.

"This is it Oxnard nice knowing you…" Cappy closed his eyes as the other cat raised its paw with its claws extended to send Cappy to that wood chip bed in the sky. Oxnard had a bit of backbone, more of a stirring from within. As some of that adrenaline his body had been saving for such an occasion such as this.

"Nooooooo!" The hamster seemed to lunge at the cat slowly as if time stood still, as he lunged and dug his teeth and claws into the cats limb not being used, causing the cat to cry in pain and concentrate in getting Oxnard off it.

Cappy during this time felt shocked either for the fact Oxnard cared greatly about him or he needed him to get the seed because he feared a fate worse then death, the smack down a la Pepper. After witnessing Sandy's abuse to Stan countlessly, Cappy didn't consider the opposite sex friendlier except Penelope because of her age and immune to such atrocities until she reached the proper age. He didn't understand why Howdy and Dexter would enjoy the trials of winning Pashmina, when it seems Boss would even become speechless whenever Bijou spoke to him, guess he feared for his life too.

As Oxnard kept the cat busy, and the other cat was stuck in the box bobbing and weaving as it was going down like the Titanic on its maiden voyage, Cappy used a spoon he found and paddled the wood stick to the seed. Which had generously from all this commotion, beckoned him closer until he reached it and placed it in his ear for safe keeping. After his mundane task of braving the sewer rapids, and the cat-in-the-box, he hurriedly paddled back to Oxnard who was quite doing well at annoying the cat beyond everything else, as it fidgeted to get it's "dinner" off it's back. "Oxnard! Let's go!"

"Coming Cappy!" With that, after all it's frustration causing it to lose balance, the cat fell into the water as Oxnard jumped off, landing on Cappy almost causing him to lose the seed from his ear. "My seed you did it!" Oxnard nearly was taking out some of Cappy's fur by his ear from the excitement and the adrenaline rush finally wearing off him.

"Watch it that hurt! Ow! Let's go!" Cappy pushed Oxnard off him while he began to cradle his lost treasure. After a few minutes of watching that display, Cappy instructed him to help paddle their crude boat. So they paddled back to safer grounds as their danger was now past them for now as they were looking at many pipes. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"I think this will take awhile…you check that one and I will check this one Cappy…"

"Ok good idea, wow you seem braver all of a sudden I thought you would never think of an idea like this!"

"I changed my mind! Let's stay together!" The adrenaline finally wearing off the ham-ham, returning him to his paranoid state.

"Alright…" Cappy sighs "Which pipe should we check?" Cappy points to a few of them that seem to have light at the end of them.

(Hiff-hiff) "Ew that one smells awful, how about this one?"

"Ok!"

A few hours of searching later…

"Marco…"

"…Polo"

"Marco…"

"…Polo"

"Marco…hey this pipe leads somewhere it looks like the school!"

"Really is that a way out! Hurray Cappy you found a way out!"

Both hamsters climb out and notice something strange about this school, because the playground doesn't seem like a normal one. The ham-hams explore the vacant area.

"Hey where are all the kids and the soccer field? Isn't Kana's friends here?"

"I don't see any teachers or students, what kind of school is this Oxnard?"

"I don't know…" Oxnard looks up from something as he walked under a shadow. "Say Cappy what's a O-B-E-D-I-E-N-C-E?" Oxnard carefully read letters off the sign.

"I have no idea Ox-" Just then Cappy could hear a few growls behind him and turns around slowly. "Oxnard, I think I know what that means…"

"What?" Oxnard turns around as his face turns pale "Oh that…"

It seems like both Oxnard and Cappy aren't exactly closer then they thought…but the dogs maybe helpful to find their way for them if they don't end up as dinner first...

[A/N Until next time!]


End file.
